


12:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and Gentleman Ghost used his skull cane's fire to attack them.
Kudos: 1





	12:28 PM

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and Gentleman Ghost used his skull cane's fire to attack them for preventing him from obtaining a woman's necklace in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
